The Annoyance Test
by NoodlePie13
Summary: Gon let his curiosity get the best of him and decided that the best way to pass time, was to annoy his best friend, Killua and possibly others. Apparently, Gon has never heard of the saying, "curiosity killed the cat."
1. Chapter 1

**My mind is full of questionable nonsense...Now I just need to find a way to slow it down. :) Good thing I like writing. **

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to it's rightful owners. I own nothing. **

He didn't know why this was, but for some strange reason, Gon always wondered if he was capable of annoying his closest friend, Killua. Actually, scratch that. He already knew he was very capable of that feat, but he always wondered just how much he could annoy Killua. Especially since Killua seemed to get frustrated with him often. Though a part of him knew that doing so, would likely result in nothing but death. Maybe not that far, but close enough. Though the other part, the part that listened to the inner-child within him, even though he was still a child, thought that trying different ways to annoy his best friend would be the best time killer there was. Not to mention, he was really looking forward to this entertaining, yet scary, activity he was prepared to act on.

"Killua," Gon called out to his friend, "want to go eat somewhere?"

It wasn't a strange request since the two were only twelve and didn't necessarily know how to cook properly, so Gon knew Killua wouldn't be suspicious. He was very pleased when Killua dropped whatever it was he was doing to join Gon's side. Gon didn't really want to ask Killua what he was doing, because the last time he asked, Killua gave him a really scary look that made Gon _never_ want to ask again. Plus, Killua had a sharp knife in his hand at the time.

Without much thought, the two were at a nearby restaurant. Being the growing kids they were, they ordered far too much than they should have, but that meant more for later, so they didn't mind.

Gon glanced at Killua who was looking at his food with hunger in his eyes. Gon had to wonder when the last time Killua ate, because Killua looked like he was ready to eat the whole restaurant. Which was perfect for Gon's first plant to annoy Killua. Gon hid his smile as he lifted his plate with both hands and conspicuously licked everything that was on his plate.

"What are you doing?" Killua asked, as Gon expected.

Gon puffed out his chest in a proud manner and announced, "I did that to them so no one steal my grub!"

Killua just rolled his eyes and returned his own attention to his own food. Gon sighed in disappointment. It didn't seem like that had any effect on annoying Killua. At least no more than usual. He was going to have to step up his game.

"Gon, after this do you want to train together?" Killua asked, his mouth still full.

Suddenly an idea flashed through Gon's mind. He smirked internally, but didn't show anything on the outside. "That's what you think."

Killu swallowed his food and gave Gon a confused look. "Is that a yes?"

"That's what you think," Gon repeated himself.

"Seriously, Gon, let's train after this," Killua said, sounding more annoyed this time, much to Gon's pleasure.

"That's what you think."

"What does that even mean!" Killua shouted this time. Yep, he was definitely annoyed. Gon decided to back off.

"Alright, let's train later!" Gon said happily.

Killua sighed to calm himself down. Deciding not to ask why Gon was acting so weird. Silently, they finished their meal and left the restaurant. Killua led the way back to the house to where they could train in nen and anything else. When they arrived home another idea struck Gon. He was having way too much fun with this.

As they stepped in, Gon looked around suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

Killua tensed, almost as if he expected someone to attack. "What?"

Gon relaxed and sighed with a light laugh. "Nevermind, it's gone now."

After a few moments, Killua decided that it was just a false alarm and he too, relaxed. "Okay, let's get to training."

Gon shook his head. "Can't, I have training to do."

"Baka," Killua said, "that's what I said."

"Yeah, but I can't train," Gon insisted. "I have training to do."

Before Killua could speak, Gon held up a finger. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Killua asked, looking to the windows and door.

Gon smiled sheepishly, "Nevermind, it's gone now."

Killua clenched his fists, wondering what Gon had gotten into. He generally wasn't this high-maintenance. It wouldn't be surprising if Gon ended up getting whacked due to this behavior, but he held himself back, because friends didn't hurt each other. Not normal ones at least.

"Let's just train, maybe you're just antsy because we haven't fought anyone in a while," Killua offered more as an explanation to himself than to Gon.

Gon nodded, "Okay."

"You're actually going to train?"

Gon rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? I said I would didn't I?"

Killu sighed angrily, much to Gon's amusement. "Okay."

They began their training as they usually did. They sat with their legs crossed as they practiced holding their ren for as long as possible. They did this for about ten minutes before Gon spoke once more.

"Did you hear something?"

"What are you hearing?" Killua demanded looking around for something, anything. Because Gon has brought this up three times now.

Gon sighed as if he was disappointed. "Nevermind, it's gone now."

"What did you hear?" Killua asked, releasing his nen.

"Nothing," Gon insisted. "I told you, it's gone now."

"But what was it?" Killua demanded.

"I don't know!"

Killua sighed loudly and tried the best he could to not smack Gon. He was getting really annoying. Almost to the point where Killua was ready to kick him out of the place they were staying at, but of course he wasn't that mean.

At that point, Gon decided to be smart and let it be for now. Just because he found amusement in annoying Killua, it didn't mean that he had a death wish. So, he decided the best course of action would be to take a break. At least for a few hours. So, he peacefully returned to training along with Killua who seemed more stressed than usual…

To both Killua's and Gon's surprise, they got a surprise visit from Kurapika and Leorio. This was especially exciting for Gon, because now he had more targets. Not that he planned on hurting anyone with his annoyance.

It was nearing the time around when the sunsets when it was dinner time. Leorio, being the kind person he was, cooked for them and made a surprisingly good meal. At the table, Gon and Killua sat on one side, while Kurapika and Leorio sat on the other side. While they ate, Gon stared at Kurapika while he ate for about two minutes. Actually, it was longer than that, but it took Kurapika two minutes to realize that Gon was staring. Which, was surprising because Gon expected Kurapika to notice him right away.

In the middle of chewing his food, Kurapika gave Gon a curious look.

Which, Gon replied, "I've been watching you eat for the past 2 minutes. You're weird."

Though, to Gon's disappointment, he didn't seem to have annoyed Kurapika, but he was pleased to say he at least freaked the poor guy out. Though, it wasn't intended at all, he seemed to have successfully annoyed Killua in the process of trying to annoy Kurapika.

"Why?" Killua asked. "Why were you watching him eat?"

Gon shrugged. "No reason."

"And how is he weird?"

"Wait," Gon hushed the table, "Did you hear that?"

Killua groaned loudly. "What!? What are you hearing? I am hearing nothing!"

Gon sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, it went away again…"

Killua couldn't help, but whacking Gon on the back of the head. "Baka! There's nothing there! Stop saying that!"

Leorio and Kurapika could only watch in confusion, having not been there earlier.

"Sorry," Gon apologized, secretly enjoying that he finally got Killua to snap, but he forgot how painful Killua's hits were.

Which is why he decided to lay off for the day. He determined that it wasn't worth the risk and left Killua alone for the rest of the evening. It was later that night when Kurapika and Leorio left, when Gon considered going at it again, but once again, decided against it. He had enough planned for the poor guy the next day.

**I don't know why it's so fun to mess with Killua. ;P It just is. Makes me excited to write more of this and others.**

**Don't ask me when and/or where this takes place. You can imagine as you please. **

**Thanks for sticking around for my weirdness. :) Have a great day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the support of my friend and you readers, I have another chapter for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: HxH belongs to it's proper owner. I own nothing.**

That next day, Gon dragged Killua out the door and insisted that they get out and do something other than eat or train. Killua, having relaxed and forgotten the previous day, didn't see any harm in following along. Which was a bad decision on his part. He hadn't realized that something was amiss when Gon disappeared for a grand total of 15 minutes, leaving Killua alone in a crowded area. When he asked, Gon just shrugged and said that it hadn't mattered.

At the time, he hadn't thought anything of it. He just figured Gon was being Gon, and there was no questioning it. Too bad, because he probably should have…

He should have refused to put on the blindfold. He should have stated no, instead of playing along with it. Of course, he didn't because it was Gon, and Gon generally didn't lie to him. Gon was an honest, peaceful kid with no reason to lie to his best friend. But even so, he shouldn't have allowed the guy to place a blindfold over his eyes.

Yes, he could just easily pull it off if he really wanted to, and he did want to, but by the time he realized that he could do this it was too late.

When he finally came to his senses, he removed the blindfold just in time to find himself submerged in a large ball pit. It was so large, that Killua was having issues seeing over the many balls that filled the pit. He could barely see the small form of Gon standing above him many feet back.

"GON!" Killua shouted, trying and failing to escape the mess of small, plastic balls.

Killua watched as Gon slowly backed away and prepared himself to run. "Okay, Killua, have fun!"

"Gon, get back here!" Killua demanded, struggling to even see above the pit.

Gon turned back to face him. "Oh, did I mention I left a little surprise in there for you?"

Killua didn't even have time to respond, when suddenly a bright light emitted from the bottom of the ball pit. For some reason, the feeling of the aura emitting from that light felt strangely familiar. Terrifyingly so. Killua tried to retreat as he realized the light contained so much power, the balls in the pit were trembling. And he couldn't help but hear a strange ringing noise…

Just as his mind pieced it together, the one person he _truly_ didn't want to see, that wasn't his older brother Illumi, sprung out from beneath the ball pit.

* * *

><p><em>(Twenty Minutes Earlier)<em>

_Gon had been planning out his day carefully and accordingly since early that morning. So he knew exactly what he needed to do within the next fifteen minutes. That's how long he guessed he could leave Killua alone with minimum questioning and annoyance. It wasn't quite time to annoy Killua yet. He left ahead, to make sure that everything was set up at the ball pit, where he planned on trapping Killua in it. _

_Though, in the midst of making sure everything was set, he felt a familiar sensation run through his body. A feeling he knew well. Especially after all that time he followed the person who caused the fearful sensation as part of the Hunter Exam. He didn't have to turn around to realize that the person who he once owed a favor to, was standing only feet behind him. _

"_Long time no see!" Hisoka, that person, sang. _

"_Hisoka!" Gon shouted in surprise. Gon's first instinct was to run and forget about all his carefully thought out plans to escape from the great Hisoka, who wasn't so great in all hindsight. But after some more thought, he realized that not only does running excite Hisoka, but technically, he knew Hisoka meant no physical harm. After all, he wasn't "ripe" yet, whatever that meant…_

"_Don't mind me," Hisoka said, "I'm just seeing how things are doing." _

_Gon decided not to grace the clown with a question, because there was no doubt that in doing so, he'd just make things worse. So, he chose the better option which fit to both of their needs. It was crazy and insane, but since he knew there was really no harm yet as far as Hisoka was involved, he could use someone like Hisoka for his plans…_

"_Hey, Hisoka," Gon began, uncertain of his new plans, "do you have some spare time?" _

_Hisoka just rose his eyebrows with a slight, amused smile spreading across his lips. _

* * *

><p>(Present Time)<p>

Killua ignored the fact that Hisoka, the person who just emerged from the bottom of the pit, was practically glowing as his hips were jutting out in a _schwing_-_like_ manner. Instead, he focused on one thing and one thing only. Escaping the mass of rainbow balls and the crazy, yet creepy clown behind him.

"GON! Get. Your. Butt. Back. Here. NOW!" Killua demanded, shoving his way to the edge as he listened to Hisoka chuckle in amusement.

Gon just walked away, not ready to face Killua's wrath just yet. Although, he knew leaving the ex-assassin behind was a bad idea. But he kind of left good ideas behind the moment he decided that annoying Killua sounded like a good idea. Which, meant he wasn't quite ready to throw in the towel and accept Killua's wrath, because he still had more to do. He had more plans for his best friend. It's not like the situation was going to get much worse, because frankly, nothing was worse than being stuck in a large ball pit with Hisoka. Nothing. Gon was starting to wonder if Killua deserved this torture.

Gon shrugged, no point in stopping it now. It would have the same result in the end. He just needed to find a way to send goodbye letters to all his friends he's met along his journey.

"GON!" Killua screamed as he tripped over the rainbow balls that surrounded him, making him easy prey for the quickly approaching Hisoka. In a desperate attempt at escape, Killua smacked Hisoka straight in the face, much to the jester's amusement. But Killua didn't stop there. He then proceeded to lean all his weight down on his legs, and with perfect timing he used Hisoka as a springboard to aid his escape.

Gon, on the other hand, hadn't expected this. And of course, Gon being Gon, hadn't even thought of a failsafe plan in case Killua had escaped before the time was right. Gon tried to hide his fear as Killua stormed angrily towards him, while Hisoka looked dejected and alone back in the ball pit. Had Hisoka not been the creepy person he was, Gon might have felt bad. _Might._

"What. Was. That. For!?" Killua demanded, his hands on his hips in an angry manner.

Gon gave Killua a bright smile. "Sorry, Killua!"

Killua was really trying not to hurt Gon as he jabbed his fingers at Gon's forehead. Gon's head bobbed back as Killua began scolding Gon. "Baka! Are you even using your head? And how is Hisoka a surprise? Are you that stupid? Why do you insist on doing all of this?"

Gon just smiled and shrugged. "I don't know."

Killua had to wonder why Gon wasn't affected by his constant jabbing, which he finally stopped. "I'm going back."

"But Killua!" Gon complained. He had another thing set up.

"But nothing!" Killua snapped. "I'm leaving and you are going to find a way to entertain yourself. I had enough 'Gon' for one day."

Gon pouted and realized that he may have gone too far. At least with the whole Hisoka in a ball pit thing...So he thought it was only fair to give Killua the break he deserved.

"But Killua," Gon spoke up, "you can't leave!"

Just because he was going to give the poor guy a break from annoying him, it didn't mean that he was going to leave Killua's side. He'd get bored and lonely quickly and for some reason he knew if he was left alone, Hisoka, who was still sulking in the ball pit, would take advantage of the situation and try playing some weird game with Gon. Nobody ever knew what to expect when Hisoka was involved.

"I said, I'm leaving and that's that!" Killua said opening the door that exited the room.

Gon held up a hand in warning, "Killua don't-!"

It was too late. His warning didn't reach Killua's ears because by the time the words escaped Gon's lips, Killua was long gone. Even after the door slammed shut between Gon and Killua, Gon could hear Killua's surprised screams that the ex-assassin would probably threaten to kill anybody shared that he screamed in such a manner. Gon sprinted after his friend, trying to add the distance between himself and the sulking jester in the ball pit. No need to spend more time with the guy than necessary.

He arrived to find Killua spinning wilding on the flat of his stomach across the slick, waxed floor. He winced as his friend collided heavily against a chair. Gon had meant to be able to clear the room of objects, but in meeting Hisoka and setting up everything else, he'd forgotten to remove the chairs and some tables that were scattered about in the room.

"AHHHHHH!" Killua shouted as he bounced off the chair and into a new direction across the relatively clear floor. "GOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!"

Gon didn't know what to do. After all, he wasn't the one to think this far ahead. How was he supposed to stop Killua from sliding on the floor without doing so himself? Was Killua even able to stop himself? Gon really should start thinking more ahead…

As he slid, Killua got a glance at Gon, who now had smoke coming out of his ears. "You choose now to overheat!?"

Gon shook his head. "I'm sorry, Killua!"

"Apology NOT accepted!" Killua shouted as he spun around before colliding with another chair. He was seriously starting to wonder if a whack to Gon's head would suffice as punishment for what was happening to him.

Upsetted by Killua's words, Gon took a step forward. Bad mistake. Suddenly he too was flailing around helplessly on the floor he might have waxed too well. The two flung past each other, giving the ex-assassin an idea for revenge. Just as the two passed each others paths again, Killua extended an arm out just enough to grab Gon and send the boy spinning towards a chair.

Gon hadn't expected this, but it wasn't a surprise either. He at least expected Killua to have done something to get revenge, because that's exactly what he would have done had their rolls been switched. Actually, some things may be different, but that didn't' matter.

What did matter, was that the door to where the two had previously been was opened to reveal the jester who must have gotten over his dejection and sadness. Luckily for them, Hisoka hadn't planned on walking into a room with overly waxed floors, therefore Hisoka joined in on sliding across the floor. His poor choice in shoes didn't help the matter at all.

"So this is what you two have been up to~!" Hisoka sang, not even minding the fact that he was spinning wildly across the room, crashing into every known object in the room.

For some reason, Gon finally decided to really use his brain and realized something. He wondered why Killua hadn't thought of it. But then again, it meant asking Hisoka for help, so Killua probably ignored this. Which made him wonder why Hisoka hadn't thought of it. Did Hisoka like sliding and spinning and crashing into everything?

"Hisoka!" Gon called, receiving a glare from his friend. "Can you use your Bungee Gum?"

Gon shivered as well as Killua by the look Hisoka gave to Gon in response. "Why yes~!"

Suddenly, they came to a sudden stop. Regrettably, the two had to accept more help to get out of the room. Which, for some odd reason, Hisoka seemed more than happy to do.

"Anything for my unripe fruits~!" he had practically sang as the two sprinted away from the clown, leaving him behind in their dust.

In the end, Gon had no choice but to give it a break. He said it many times before, but this time, he means it. Well, technically speaking, he no longer had a choice, because he was currently tied up and locked up in a room until Killua decided that Gon has received proper punishment for his behavior. Though that meant Killua was basically tasked with making sure Gon got food, bathroom breaks, and a comfortable place to sleep. Which was annoying all by itself.

But at least, Gon couldn't annoy him more than that any longer. Because hopefully this punishment would put a stop to this annoying behavior completely.

Well, he had hoped...

**How was that for annoying Killua? Any ideas for future chapters you have in mind? I'd love to hear it! And a BIG thanks to all the favs/follows/reviews! They really do encourage a person to write more! **

**Have a great day! **


End file.
